<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Rebirth by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378778">His Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Maedhros-centric, post-angband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Nelyafinwë Maitimo, and I stand unbowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maedhros | Maitimo &amp; Sons of Fëanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one for FlashFictionFriday, prompt #87 I will be strong. Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maitimo is laying down,</p>
<p>He is beyond exhausted an in pain. For such a loss of limb, the sharp pangs of pain that come suddenly are not pleasant at all. He doesn’t even have the luxury of rest completely. There’s still a crown on his head, and now, besides dealing with his brothers and their followers, he must deal with Ñolofinwë and Aranfinwë’s kin and people.</p>
<p>He is struggling to get things done with a single hand, but he’s full of determination. But a stubborn and very Fëanárion part of him just refuses to lay down and die.</p>
<p>Makalaurë is truly the best, he has been at his side since he regained full consciousness. His brothers have been taking turns to sit with him, doing their best to distract him and help him in whatever way they can. Atarinke has already spoken about making a hand for him, Tyelkormo has been hunting for him, Carnistir is doing what he does best, keeping everyone not necessary away. The Ambarussa take turns in caring for him.</p>
<p>It’s quite the reversal. To be the one being cared for by his younger brothers.</p>
<p>But he is still struggling. There are days where he just wants to lay down and fade away. There are others where he does things by sheer stubbornness and a desire to prove Melkor that he was still the son of Fëanáro, and that he would be his fiercest foe. That there is still too much fire within him, enough that he would rise from his convalesce in such way, there would be no mistake as to who he is and what he has survived.</p>
<p>And that is the mood that wins today, that deep desire to live and to prove that he is still Nelyafinwë Maitimo, that he will not be surrendering to pain or despair.</p>
<p>So he stands of his bed with unsteady legs, leans against the furniture and wall for support and allows his legs to regain their strength. He knows, that if any of his brothers were there, they’d be at his side by now. But that’s not what he wants today. He wants to do things by his own, he must and he will.</p>
<p>He walks – holding onto whatever is near – to the dresser. Picks a tunic and one of those new leggings that Carnistir has done for him and makes his way back to the bed. Removes his sleeping gown, one made to help keep in place all the healing herbs and lotions that the healers come up with to help him heal, and dons the tunic, he’s thankful for the lack of laces or buttons. The leggings come next, those he struggles for a bit, growling once at his useless stump.</p>
<p>But he manages in the end, and the sense of victory is a great one. He grins and dons socks and boots. He will need help with his hair, that much is certain, but that does not matter right now. Right now, he has dressed on his own and he is relishing in the fact that he did it with one hand. He brushes his hair and lets it loose, no point to try and braided, Makalaurë can help later.</p>
<p>Once he is ready, he stands once more and make his way towards the nearest window, opens it and breathes in the air. The new sun is still going up and filling the land with a golden light. He stares for a moment before he has to look away, but the heat on his face feels oddly right.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, Moringotto” He speaks to the air. “I will be strong once more. You did not break me, nor will you ever. I shall be your greatest foe. Your minions will fear my coming, and I will do everything I can to take you down and fulfill my oath. Fear me, for you will not stop me. I am Nelyafinwë Maitimo, and I stand unbowed.” He looks at the sun once more, then lifts his stump to face. “I will be strong, and I will stand against you always. You took my hand, not my life, a mistake, you’ll see. This is my rebirth.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>